


Ложь и вилка

by Marianne_Cross



Series: D.Gray-man Alphabet [12]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/pseuds/Marianne_Cross
Summary: Тики всего лишь шестнадцать, и до того, как войти в семью Ноя, он уже плохо видел, потеряв остроту зрения в удушливых шахтах из-за темноты и угольной крошки.





	

– Снова ты ел у себя, без приборов, малыш Тики, – журит Тысячелетний Граф.

Его голос ласков, но Тики готов втянуть голову в плечи.

Ему тяжело в роскошной столовой. Ему непривычно, что стол накрыт десятками блюд и приборов, что скатерть под ними вкусно шуршит крахмалом, что спину нужно держать прямо, не сгибая, и тщательно приглаживать щеткой непослушные кудри перед обедом, чтобы те не напоминали гнездо.

Тики всего лишь шестнадцать, и до того, как войти в семью Ноя, он уже плохо видел, потеряв остроту зрения в удушливых шахтах из-за темноты и угольной крошки.

Он уже несколько лет ел лишь с салфеток, разложенных по земле, ел грубую пищу, часто просто наломанные на куски хлебцы из серой, второсортной муки. Он запивал вином, разбавленным настолько, что в нем едва угадывался цвет. Он был почти всегда не полностью сыт, потому, даже если удавалось заняться рыбалкой с хорошим уловом, он вонзал иногда зубы в еще живых, трепещущих рыбин. Чтобы приглушить немного острый голод до их поспевания на огне.

Теперь же у него есть все, что угодно: серебряные вилки, изящные, легкие, с пышнощекими ангелками на концах. И изысканные сласти, приготовленные лично Графом, и омар, мертво взирающий хорошо проваренными глазами из золоченой супницы.

И в недалеком будущем, по словам Графа, у него еще будет титул, всамделишный аристократический титул, как уже теперь есть дорогие, хорошо подогнанные по фигуре костюмы, есть цилиндры лучшего шелка, как у Графа.

Только вот нет сил сказать правду – что его прямо сейчас тянет выпить, пусть даже то неприлично. Что несколько вилок он вчера проиграл в подворотне, не потому, что нужны были деньги, а просто игра успокаивала волнение.

Тики опускает глаза и кивает головой, хотя видно, что Граф – все знает.

– Это плохо, – сетует Граф. – Мы скучали по тебе за завтраком.

– Плохо-плохо, – подхватывает Роад, таким тоном, словно намного старше.

Тики чувствует, как краснеют у него щеки, прогибает шею. Граф мягко приближается к нему – наверняка журить. А потом вдруг треплет по волосам.

– Я хочу уточнить, малыш, – говорит Граф, – я вовсе не против, чтобы ты развлекался. – Я лишь против того, чтобы ты забывал, как нужен нам!

Служанка подает что-то Графу, и тот сам лично накладывает Тики обед на тарелку. Живая рыбина дрожит золотыми красками. Граф знает даже больше, чем Тики думал – больше всего! Ну и что из того!

Закусывая губу, Тики тянется за вилкой, и пальцы его дрожат.

Не давая дотронуться, Граф подхватывает ее, сминает пальцами. Тики успевает распрямиться и заметить, что та – совсем исчезла.

– Графчик прав – детям нужно играть, – колокольчиком смеется Роад и тянется за омаром руками.

– Ну не все же сразу! – восклицает Граф, и в его голосе отчетливо слышно притворство.

Тики неожиданно становится легче, почему – он и сам не понимает, но он расправляет плечи, берет рыбу пальцами, жестко, привычно, но не успевает донести ее до рта, как замирает. Перед его лицом раскрытая ладонь Графа, вместо вилки в ней – бабочка, на белой перчатке хлопает крыльями. Красивая, темная, со знаками карточной масти по уголкам необычных крыльев.

– Ну прости... те... – Роад вытирает жирные пальцы о скатерть и тянется к ней.

– Это для малыша, – словно дуется Граф, в голосе его – смех.

И Тики вдруг понимает, они тут, такие странные, пока непривычные, целыми днями на самом деле играют в игры. Что они вовсе не мелочны, не въедливы, сравнить с серыми буднями – так они вообще чародеи.

Он хочет получить бабочку, как получил недавно возможности проходить сквозь вещи. И хочет сам научиться играть в их игры.

И когда им, таким же во многом детям, как он, хочется поиграть в приличия, придется их радовать.

– Без вилки ел, потому, что ее толкнул барыге. И молитвенник, что вы подарили, – сознается он.

– Так... – Граф сжимает ладонь, что должно нанести конец бабочке, но, когда вновь раскрывает ее, тех лишь становится две.

Они медленно поднимают крохотные головы, и Тики видит острые, как иголочки, зубы.

Смерть совсем рядом с ним, прижимается уютным боком, дарит незаслуженные подарки.

Смерть всегда была рядом с ним, каждый раз, когда он вынужден был спускать в забой, но никогда она не была так перспективна в плане получения удовольствия от игр с собой.

Понимая, что за короткое время выучил уже довольно много заумных слов, сам того не желая, Тики краснеет сильнее.

– Так... – подтверждает он, – потому и не шел к завтраку. От меня... перегаром пахло!

– Ай-ай! – говорит Граф, стряхивая бабочек с ладони.

Те жадно впиваются в рыбу, щекочут крыльями пальцы, с которых уже почти сошли мозоли, и за десяток секунд в руке у Тики остается лишь позвоночная рыбья косточка да безглазая голова.

– А не потому, что мы тебе не нравимся? – уточняет Граф, и теперь его голос строг и сух.

Тики задумывается, поглаживая колющие косточки пальцами.

Нет, они, его новая семья, всегда ему нравились, с самой первой секунды. Такие занятные. Он лишь боялся, что такой неотеса не впишется к ним.

– Не дави на него, Графчик, – моляще просит Роад, бесстыдно закидывая ноги в полосатых чулках на стол, так, что видно ее кружевное белье. А затем тут же их убирает, добавляя, – прости, прости. Не наказывай! Я не буду подавать плохой пример ребенку!

– Ну какой же он ребенок, он – взрослый, – противореча сам себе, возражает Граф, и снова треплет по волосам. – Ну так что, Тики?

Пальцы Графа тверды, как если бы ими он мог ощутить малейшую ложь, что родится теперь даже в мыслях.

– Как они называются... – не решается сразу Тики, поднимая к нему глаза.

Граф внимательно смотрит в них, не торопит, и от его терпеливого ожидания Тики чувствует себя чуть смелее.

– Тизы, – отвечает Граф, и опять выжидающе смотрит.

Тики кусает губы. Долго-долго, затем открывает сердце:

– Вы – нравитесь мне. Вы – самое лучше, что... И не потому, что...

Не потому, что они богаты, так же? Не потому, что тоже носят так мучительно прорезающиеся стигматы, не потому, что безумны...

Так почему же?

Потому, что они – та семья, о которой он когда-то так грезил. Семья, где готовы безусловно принять таким, какой он уже есть. Отвратительным в чем-то, уже сильно испорченным волей, слишком много повидавшим.

Граф улыбается. Теперь по-настоящему, с ним трудно понять – он же всегда улыбается.  
С снова чего-то ждет.

– А... если я сейчас обниму вас, – уточняет Тики, бросая рыбью косточку на тарелку. – Это будет неправильно?

– Неправильно обедать без вилки, – Граф раскрывает руки, – а нас обнять просто необходимо.

– Ура! – радуется Роад, кидаясь к нему на шею через стол. Всюду летит фарфоровая крошка от сброшенной посуды.

Тики привстает и она виснет нем, как галстук – легкая, такая теплая. Граф обвивает их обоих руками, утыкая Тики носом в широкую грудь. Прижимаясь к ней щекой, Тики кажется, что в ней, внутри, голодно копошатся Тизы.

Пусть Граф отдаст ему всех, он заслужит. Ведь он никогда не станет ему, такому близкому и такому опасному одновременно, лгать.

А недоговорки не будут считаться. Ведь Тики уже взрослый, Граф сам признал, а взрослым свойственно иногда молчать, чтобы уберечь кого-то близкого от расстройства.

Те же Граф и Роад далеко не сразу сказали ему, не обидевшему в прошлом и мухи, лишь гнущего спину в тяжелом труде, что он, суеверный, знающий наизусть сотни примет и рассказов о разного рода монстрах, едва ли не умирающий от боли в кровоточащих ранах-крестах, на самом деле как и они, так любезно пришедшие на помощь, чудовища.

Самые настоящие.

Тики мягко гладит Графа, благодарно, ласково, пока вернувшиеся к ладоням Тизы, медленно заползают под кожу.


End file.
